In The Quiet Of The Moon
by aerin02
Summary: DISCONTINUED After being adopted, Sakura has everything she could wish for. As two new students arrive will she finally have what everyone wishes for her, a love life? Then again anything can happen in the quiet of the moon. AU itaxsakuxsasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause If I did I won't be making this 

**Blugirl:** This is my first fic. It's kinda common but the story gets better. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"There's nothing in my life that's extraordinary, no one will care if I disappear, even if I tried to reach as far as I can I won't get hold of somebody that will save me… And so I thought"

Chapter One: Reach Far

Flashback

Sakura's days are the same as usual after my parents died. She had no where to go, had no known relatives so she was taken into an orphanage and ever since then was brought back and forth into it. Someone will adopt her saying that it's cute for her to have pink hair and so on but then they'll just bring her back again to the orphanage saying different reasons every time. And now someone wants to adopt me again, apparently his son saw Sakura and became interested.

"Sakura," Shizune one of the caretaker of the orphanage. "You're luck you know, even though they saw your record they still wanted to adopt you."

"I don't think so," Sakura said frowning at the thought.

"You should really be happy you know you'll have a family again." She said trying to cheer little Sakura up; usually she doesn't say anything but she finally grew tired of the same statement that is said to her every time she is getting adopted.

"You always say that, always."

"…In any case, please try your best Sakura," Shizune stopped in front of her and held her tiny shoulders. "I know that you're a good child, you can do this."

Sakura didn't answer anything, but deep inside she was hoping that this would be it and then she step into the room where she'll meet her new family.

End of Flashback

Sakura POV

"Sakura, wake up your brother will you?" Uzumaki Arashi, the one who adopted me when I was a child. I owe a lot to him for the things she experienced and many more. I'm is truly grateful.

I almost thought back then that there's nothing in my life that's extraordinary, no one will care if I disappear, even if I tried to reach as far as I can I won't get hold of somebody that will save me… And so I thought. They came when I needed them the most, both of them.

I went up to Naruto's room, my big brother so he says, he acts like a kid but he's serious when needed to. He's actually more mature now that we're sixteen years old.

I open the door and saw his room as a mess, this is what I get for saying he's matured, and boys will still be boys.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun wake up, we'll be late for school."

"…"

"Naruto wake up,"

"Hinata-chan you're so cute today," He said under the sheet covers.

Okay, I'll stop being a nice sister I took a deep breath and closed in on his bed "NARUTO!!!"

He jolted right up and fell in the bed, stood up and looked around adjusting his eyes "Wha- What happened? Is there a fire or something?"

I couldn't hold it any longer so I laughed hard and straight at his face "Haha! Y- You should have seen haha you're face," I held my stomach and leaned on the wall for support "I-it was, haha was really funny!" I was almost crying and started to sit down.

"You had enough now?" He asked he was scowling so I breathed deeply catching my breath and calmed down. "Good now," Naruto looked at his clock "if you'll excuse me I'll get ready."

"Okay!" I said. I got out of his room and went downstairs. I still remember his face and was laughing deep inside.

"I see you had your fun early in the morning," Arashi said grinning early in the morning.

"Yup!"

"I'm going to work, my secretary keeps bugging me since last night." He said running his hand through his messy hair. "Tell, Naruto I went ahead." He walked towards the door and left.

I started eating and after a few minutes Naruto finally went downstairs.

"Where's dad?"

"He left,"

"Oh, then we should get going too,"

"Aren't you eating?"

"No need, c'mon I promised Hinata I'll meet her early in the morning." He pulled me from my seat and went inside the limousine.

Yes, limousine. Apparently Uzumaki Arashi was able to develop a large corporation and now it's one largest company. This also explains why they are so down to earth, they came from a moderate family at first but they were able to work hard and attained this lifestyle. They were very humble about it and most people doesn't even know that Naruto and I are part of a rich family, actually when you look at Naruto he doesn't look like one. Let's just say only trusted people know about this.

At school…

We parked two blocks away from school. The chauffeur, Kotetsu, opened the door and we both got out. This became a habit since we live as simple as possible.

"Good day to the both of you," he said waving.

I smiled we always talked casually with our employees, which made me admire Naruto and Arashi even more.

We both replied, "You too, Tetsu-san."

We started walking towards school; we parked behind the school where few people pass by early in the morning, not that it's dangerous but because it's the longest way to walk through. We arrived at the main road towards school. We blended in easily like we're no one important. I saw Ino, my friend enter the school gates so I walked faster and went after her.

"Ino!" I called out to her.

She seemed to have heard me and turned around, "Good morning!" I said.

"Good Morning to Saku- Watch out!" She pointed at my back when I turned around I saw a limousine driving towards me. I couldn't react; it's a good thing Naruto pulled me out of the way.

"You alright?" He asked worriedly.

I spaced out for a while and was only able to mutter "Yeah."

"Oh, my gosh Sakura are you okay?" Ino said running towards me.

People started to take notice and watched the scene. I hate it when people are staring so I stood up.

"No need to worry I'm fine. Thanks Naruto."

He looked at me questionably and became satisfied with my answer. "If you say so."

The people from the limousine got out of the car. There were two of them, both guys; with black hair one seems younger.

"That's the new students from the Uchiha family," Shikamaru said. He currently arrived to see the scene he was with Chouji, Shino, and Kiba.

"That explains the rudeness," Kiba scoffed.

"Hey, Sakura you okay? You want some?" Chouji asked offering his chips.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. And no I don't want your chips." I answered.

I saw Naruto staring angrily at the new students. Not good.

"Naruto calm down, I'm fine. Let's just leave it at that"

"No, they could have hurt you! What would I say to dad when he finds out about this?" He was already gritting his teeth and I can feel him getting out of my hold.

Then I thought of something and let go of his hands. "Alright then do what you want! But what would you think he'll say if he finds out you got into a fight?"

He stopped for a moment.

Please work.

"Fine, let's go." Naruto said walking through the other way through the back doors. We all followed him.

"Nice, going." Shikamaru whispered as he walked passed me.

Ino tapped my shoulder and we entered the school building.

First Period: Homeroom Teacher: Hatake Kakashi

"Really!" They all exclaimed.

"Sshh, keep it down will you, and no worries I'm fine."

I told them the whole thing to my friends in the classroom: Tenten, Ino and Hinata

"But still, they should have apologized!" Tenten said out loud.

"Yes, and I think you girls should sit down." A voice said and we turned to the direction it was coming from.

Tenten gave out a small laugh. It was Kakashi-sensei I guess we got in too much in to the topic we didn't notice our homeroom teacher enter.

We all went to our chairs. I was in the last row, Ino and Tenten were in front of me and Hinata sat in the further front.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat and said, "Now that's everyone settled down. I'm going to introduce a new student."

Everyone started talking

"Hey do you think it's the Uchiha guy?" A girl asked

"Duh, they're the only one's who's new." The guy behind her answered.

They continued to murmur.

"Okay, that's enough." Kakashi-sensei said, as we got too noisy.

They all stopped.

"Right, enter!" With that a boy around our group age entered.

Some girls started squealing as the boys scoffed.

I checked out what they see in this guy that they're all acting crazy. I heard about the Uchihas before but what's so good about them anyways? I took a good look at him he has jet-black hair and eyes, I think he's the owner of the cars that almost run into me not to mention he looks like a guy I know when I was still a child, and then I saw him looking straight at me.

"Oh, my gosh, he's so cute!" Ino looked dreamily at him. "Look at that! He's looking straight at me!" Ino whispered to me.

I sweat dropped.

Tenten scowled, "Have you forgotten what he did to Sakura and honestly speaking I don't think he's looking at you."

"Of course I haven't forgotten! And who else does he have to look at I'm the most popular girl in school!"

Tenten and Ino argued as I continue watching. We didn't notice that Kakashi-sensei already introduced him and assigned him a sit and guess what he sat on my right.

Tenten and Ino are still bickering so I kicked Tenten and Ino's feet they both turned to me and said

"What?!"

I sighed, they saw him sitting beside me so they stopped talking.

"Hi! I'm Ino what's your name?" Tenten and I mentally slapped our forehead, even though she's my bestfriend she's shameful sometimes.

"I just said it." He answered bluntly.

"Oh." This is what we get for being in our own world most of the time. Note we should really stop doing that. I caught a glimpse of him and worst he caught me doing it.

But then he just answered the question properly not taking his eyes off me. He said,

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

**Blugirl:**I treally hope you like it. I'm taking it slow this time because as I said this is my first fanfic. I know this sounds like it's become a sasusaku fanfic but it's not. Though I admit there are already lots of itasakusasu fanfic I can't think of any better rival for Itachi so bear with me. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Naruto.

**Bluegirldreamin4ever: **Sorry for the late update, I know it sucks. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm sooo glad. Anyways, I promise that this won't be a sasusaku coz' I like Itachi so much better than Sasuke but there won't be any Sasuke bashing here. The other pairings are by the way: naruhina, shikatema, nejiten. I don't know about the others though. I might insert team hebi and the akatsuki but I'm still debating about it…

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"Things happens so fast but in the end I'm glad to know I'm not alone"

Chapter Two: Not Alone

Sakura POV

It's lunchtime and as I was about to leave the room Kakashi-sensei stopped me.

"Why don't you show Sasuke around, Sakura?"

"But I…"

"Kakashi-sensei I'll do it!" Ino inserted.

"I think Sakura should do it he's your seatmate after all." Darn, he didn't listen to Ino. I saw Sasuke listening to the conversation. He looks like a stoic guy so I don't think he'll agree.

"If Sasuke is fine with me being his guide then I guess there's no problem." I said indifferently, please say no.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Kakashi sensei-asked.

"Hn," was all he replied.

"I guess that's a no," I acted sad but deep inside I was smiling madly and dancing around but then…

"Actually that's Sasuke's way of saying yes." Kakashi-sensei informed.

With that I felt the whole world fell on top of me. Naruto's not going to be happy with this.

"Hehe, right," I forced out a smile.

So I showed him around the school we didn't talk pretty much, it was boring like showing a robot around school.

"And this our last stop, the rooftop." Phew, It's finished at last.

"Hn." Sasuke went near the fence and looked down. Does this guy know any other words than 'Hn' that's not even a word! I went and followed, people are enjoying their break with friends. How I wish I could be one of them.

"So you still need a guide to show you around?" A cold voice said it shocked me, not in a scary way though. What is up with people appearing all of a sudden this day?

I saw Sasuke's eyes widened. He hesitated about something but then seemed to let it go.

"Whatever, Itachi."

I looked behind me that name seemed familiar from somewhere. He looked a lot like Sasuke but much taller and he has a longer in a ponytail, and I seem to recognize him from…

I absentmindedly pointed at him and shouted, "Itachi!"

Itachi POV

My eye twitched from the pitch of her voice. Who ever said that, would surely pay. Who does she think she is calling me by my first name? I took a good look at the girl who screamed. She was at my brother's age and has a noticeable pink hair and green eyes. She looked like the one our idiot driver almost run over.

She started talking again.

"Don't you remember me Itachi? It's me Sakura."

"No," I don't bother to remember girls with that talkative mouth.

"Ah, why can't you remember?" She was thinking seriously and snaps her fingers like she had the brightest idea in the world.

How come my brother let her be his guide?

"I'm that girl who was always crying in the Konoha orphanage," She said pointing at herself.

Then a scene flashed in my mind. The cherry blossom trees started blooming that day.

Flashback

I was reading a book beneath the cherry blossom tree, when I heard someone crying. I ignored it at first not wanting to get involved but it didn't stop, it's barely heard but it kept ringing in my mind so finally getting irritated I got up and went to see the problem.

It was a little girl, crying, she has a pink hair and by the looks of it she's new in the orphanage. I looked around to see if someone could stop her from crying but we were the only ones there so I walked up to her.

"What's the matter?" I said. She looked up with those jade eyes of hers. I kneeled down and put my hand on her head. This seemed to have calmed her down.

"Shi-Shizune-nee-san says t-that I can't see my parent's anymore that t-they we-went into a faraway p-place-" She said wiping her tears.

Typical Shizune, she always makes things so simple.

"She said they're happy, so I'm ha-happy too but I-I'm so lonely here. I want t-to go home but they won't let me."

"Don't you have any friends?" She has got to have at least one with so many children here.

She paused for a while and she just lowered her head and shook it, "They say I have a big forehead." She looked shy saying this so I looked at her forehead; well I admit it's a little bit large for her age but not greatly large.

"It's not that large," I said.

"Really!?" She asked excitedly. I was surprised with the sudden change in attitude but at least she's happy now, that's what I thought at first.

"Yeah."

"Hey, nii-chan? What's your name?"

"Don't call me that." Now she becomes talkative.

"Then what should I call you then?"

"Itachi, how about you?"

"My name's Sakura!"

End of flashback

"So do you remember now?" She asked with that same excitement as before.

How couldn't I? After that day she kept tailing me and I can't seem to shake her off 'cause she starts crying, Shizune even teased me, not that it had any effect, that I have a cute pink tail with me everyday.

I kept my face straight, I'll never let her know that, and started walking towards the rooftop exit, I stopped for a bit and said, "Yeah, and you've become more talkative." And went on my way.

Sasuke POV

I was surprised that they actually know each other, more surprised that my brother actually admitted it.

"See! I know you'll remember." Sakura smiled as she followed my brother out of the rooftop she seemed very happy.

Flashback

"Sasuke, come here and meet your older brother." Dad ordered me, along the way mom told me that my big brother got separated from an accident when he was still a child and they finally found him in an orphanage.

I entered the room. We only stared at each other. He has long black hair tied neatly and black eyes, just like all the other Uchiha.

"Master, the car is here." The butler said.

"Right." Was my father's only reply and with that he went on his way without even a simple goodbye.

End of Flashback

And ever since that day he came, I never became good enough for anything not even for the praise of my father. He's always so perfect in everyone's eyes but he made my life miserable.

Wait.

Didn't that girl said she's from an orphanage, Konoha orphanage, the same with my brother. Usually my brother doesn't take notice of girls but why does he remember her of all people. I wonder what makes her special that my brother still remembers her.

"Sakura huh." A smirk finds its way to my face.

Sakura POV

I followed him, man he was fast. We arrived at the back of the school where he stopped.

"I can't believe I'll ever see you again." I said.

"Hn," He sat down and leaned on the wall so I sat down to. The cherry blossoms are now in bloom just like when we met.

It was silent, I smiled it's just like those times. And like back then I started talking knowing that he would never start a conversation.

"You know I came back after a few months to the orphanage, if you must know the ones who adopted me grown tired of me so they returned me saying I don't open up to them. I wasn't sad at all that they returned me back to the orphanage because I knew I'll see you again but then… you."

I looked down and he continued the sentence. "I left. My family found me."

There was silence between us. The wind kept blowing and the sakura petals kept passing by me. I felt so alone when he left. Even though we don't talk that much in the orphanage he always let me accompany him like now. Shizune even said that I was like his tail.

I started laughing when I thought of Itachi having a pink weasel tail. He seemed to have noticed this and looked at me questionably.

"Nothing just remembering things."

"…"

I'm glad that we saw each other again. I don't know but with him I don't feel lonely. Things happen so fast but in the end I'm glad to know I'm not alone anymore.

"Hey, Itachi."

"…"

"Did you-"

"Sakura-chan!" Someone yelled. "SAKURA!" It sounded like my brother.

I stood up and took a peek. I saw my brother looking for me.

"C'mon Naruto, you know Sakura can't say no to Kakashi-sensei." Ino said reasoning with him.

"Sakura!" He kept yelling, man he's embarrassing. "I don't care even if it was Kakashi-sensei!" He pointed at the building. "Their driver almost killed her and now she's that teme's guide." He walked forward away from the group.

"Hey, Hinata stop your boyfriend will you. He's embarrassing." Tenten said.

"He's impossible." Neji added.

"Exactly how did you end up with him again Hinata?" Kiba asked.

Hinata went up to Naruto placing her hand to his shoulders. "N-Naruto, S-Sakura knows what she's d-doing so d-don't worry too m-much."

"I know! But those Uchiha just ticks me off!" Naruto held his fist tight then turned to Hinata.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you okay," Naruto looked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed at this, "I know."

What am I going to say to him, I'm so dead. I'll just say he apologized to me in the tour, no that's a lie or maybe I'll treat him for ramen but after that he will be still mad. Oh, what to do? What to do-

Riinggggg!

Yes! Saved by the bell!

**Bluegirl:** My name is so long so this is my shortcut. I hope you liked this chapter. I know Sakura is a bit of a liar in this chapter but who would want to hang out with someone who almost run over you? Please read and review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Naruto

**Bluegirl:** Thanks for all those who reviewed! And I know my grammar sucks, I try my best, so please bear with me...

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"Look underneath the underneath"-taken from Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi cause he owns Naruto not me XD

Chapter Three: Class Schedule And The PE Class, Run!

Sakura POV

So this is how my day went:

1st: Homeroom

Teacher: Kakashi

Classmates: (A/N: This is not all of classmates, just the ones she's close to or know.)

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Ten-Ten

Shino

Gaara

Neji

Sasuke

2nd: Mathematics

Teacher: Ibiki (Sir is so scary he says he's a retired soldier.)

Classmates:

Sasuke

Neji

Hinata

Shikamaru

Recess (Nothing much happen)

3rd: English Language

Teacher: Kurenai

Classmates:

Ino

Lee

Shino

Chouji

4th: History

Teacher: Kakashi

Classmates:

Sasuke

Lee

Ino

Gaara

Shikamaru

Ten-ten

This when Kakashi-sensei asked me to tour Sasuke. How is it possible that he's my classmate for most of my subjects? At least he's not always my seatmate…

Lunch (So many things happen. O.o) But atleast I met Itachi again.

5th: Science

Teacher: Asuma

Classmates:

Naruto

Shikamaru

Neji

Kiba

Hinata

Sasuke

This is where I apologized thousands of times to Naruto thankfully Hinata was there. But it seemed this didn't stop him from glaring at Sasuke

6th: PE

I'm not that athletic so I don't know why I picked this subject, maybe because Temari was there also Ino and the fact that last year's teacher was Hayate-san. But then I really hoped I didn't because firstly the teacher,-

**IS** **Gai**

Hayate-san got sick, come to think of it he was always coughing last year when I saw him, he's a really nice guy.

What I'm disappointed about was not taking Lee's participation in this class seriously. Last year he was in the drama class with his favorite teacher, yup you guessed it Gai. I supposed I should have known Gai will be teaching PE since Lee signed up for this class, we arranged our classes at the same time together with the others.

And secondly I was a bit nervous because of my classmates. This sixth period is where, the first, second and third years meet. Sadly the two Uchihas are here not to mention a lot of their fan girls, which Ino is part of. I just found out the thing about Ino after lunch from Naruto.

Classmates:

Lee

**Sasuke**

Temari

**Itachi**

Kankurou

Having those two in one class is like having two twisters fight each other. I'm glad Temari was there; there's someone I can talk to properly. I can't talk to Ino much during this class 'cause she's with the other fan girls, drooling at you know who. So this is what happened during PE class:

We were sitting in the bench (in order from left to right): Lee, Kankurou, Temari and I. Itachi is the bench next to us. And Sasuke was in a bench on the opposite side.

Then class started.

"Ah! The power of Youth! I'm glad all of you are here to present its glory. So for your warm up, we'll do 5 laps around the track field!" Gai said enthusiastically.

Many students protested against this.

"Is he serious?" Kankurou asked.

"I think he is. Gai has always been like this." I said remembering last year. As said I didn't expected him to be the teacher; he was in the drama class last year.

"I'm starting to hate this class more and more," Temari said irritated.

There were many "boo" from the students. I was smiling nervously.

"Oh! I can hear the sound of youth! Then we'll do 10 laps around the track!" Gai exclaimed.

Many sweat dropped and there was silence from the students, except for one.

"You rock Gai-sensei!" someone said.

"Then 15 it is!" Gai said giving his pose.

I looked from where that voice came from, our left. I saw Lee standing up almost crying in fact giving thumbs up to Gai and smiling, we could see his teeth sparkle. It was almost, wait it is Gai's pose

Kankurou, Temari and I looked at each other and we rolled our eyes to the side, carefully standing up and leaving the bench. I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing 'Lee has gone mad'.

It was a good thing we left because after a few seconds the students looked at Lee as if he was the prey of the week.

Lee noticed this and ran. With him running the counting begins too. Many chased after Lee while others who kept there senses, including us, ran behind avoiding the deathly aura of those who wants to get revenge from Lee.

"Tsk, That was close," Temari said while running beside me.

"Yeah," Was all I can say. I felt pity for Lee as I can hear him screaming. Now they're trying to grab him.

"He deserves it. Saying something like that now we have to do a freaking 15 laps!" Kankurou said murmuring about playing a trick on Gai later on.

We saw Itachi pass by and then Sasuke, also a few others.

"I'm going to go ahead, see ya!" Kankurou said picking up speed.

"I'm going ahead too, Sakura," Temari winked at me and waved.

I didn't bother to go faster, I know I'll also get tired faster so I steadied my pace but also making sure I was not in the last place.

It's the sixth lap already many students slowed down, stopped, even fainted. Many of those were the ones who were chasing Lee.

I saw Lee again and he was still running fast but this time not from his predators but from getting knocked out by Itachi and Sasuke's fan girls. They're the one who is at first and second place.

I could see Kankurou and Temari behind the fan girls; they didn't seem to bother getting past them. I don't blame them of course.

I went on and just wanted to finish this even if I was slow, until Gai, I don't call him sensei, made an announcement.

"Since many of you didn't even make 7 laps those who isn't in the top ten of this run including those who have not finished would have to do 100 push ups!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Can be heard in the track.

I guess it's time to get serious. I didn't speed up immediately I was constantly accelerating because it would push my muscles too hard. I was also avoiding not to step on my classmates who just lay there.

I passed some of the students who tried to keep up, then failed or tripped over some unfortunate student. I saw Temari and Kankurou trying to get past the fan girls.

After 10 laps I caught up with Temari and Kankurou who were irritated by the fan girls.

"Darn!" Kankurou cursed.

"There are about fifteen of them. If we can't get past them then we'll have to do those push ups." Temari thought out loud.

She's right though. Those fan girls are concentrated with Itachi and Sasuke on their front even though it's obvious that those two doesn't even care. They need to be distracted but how?

Then an idea came to mind.

"Kankurou do you have any handkerchief there?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

We got close to each other while keeping up our pace and I told them of my plan.

"Why mine?" Kankurou said.

"Because-" I started to explain.

"Oh, just do it!" Temari said.

"Fine." Kankuro dropped his handkerchief.

Then I shouted "Hey, Itachi! You dropped your handkerchief!" I pointed at 'Itachi's handkerchief' that is really Kankurou's.

Itachi just looked back for a bit, I didn't expect that though, but he didn't care and continued with his running. The fan girls took his looking back as a sign, they all stopped and run over to the 'handkerchief'.

We made sure we get out of the way and ran faster. The fan girls were fighting amongst themselves.

"That was sly Sakura, but you can't fool me," I was shocked and saw Ino beside me.

"Just like a saying goes: Look underneath the underneath," I said to her.

Temari, Kankurou, Ino and I laughed along the way until we finished the 15th lap.

We all took a break and sat down the grass. Gai was making sure that the others do the said push-ups.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not one of them." Kankurou said still catching his breath.

Temari just gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled and look at the ones who were doing push-ups some of them are the fan girls who were glaring at me. I gulped then turned my eyes into something else. In this case someone. Itachi seated about two yards away from us; I was surprised to see that he wasn't breathing heavily at all.

"Itachi, sorry for using your name like that," I smiled still breathing heavily.

"Hn."

I got up and went to the vending machine. "Hey guys do you want some?"

"Yeah!" They said.

I got Temari her lemon ice tea, Kankurou his ice coffee, Lee his fruit juice; I also got one for Itachi a black ice coffee and a strawberry juice for me. I saw Sasuke in the corner of my eye and shouted to him.

"Sasuke! Do you want some?" He just stared at me and stood up heading to my direction. He didn't say anything but he just put a coin and got his own.

Temari and the others were watching this.

"How dare you be rude at Sakura!" Lee said pointing at Sasuke.

They started a staring contest; well Sasuke was staring while Lee was glaring.

"I don't mind Lee, really." I said breaking his glare by putting his juice right in front of his face.

"But," Lee finally let it go after one last glare at Sasuke.

Normal POV 

Sakura gave Kankurou's, Temari's and then Itachi's he wasn't surprised but he took it. She sat beside him and started talking about random things.

Many people watched them intently, the fan girls who were glaring with jealousy; Temari, Kankurou and Lee who can't believe that Itachi is letting Sakura talk to him but most of all Sasuke who's smirking as he watched the two and begun to get really curious to what is Sakura's connection to his brother.

Bluegirl: So there it is hope you like it. I also showed you Sakura's class schedule. Please read and review XD Oh, and if you have any good ideas please tell me! I would really like to listen to your opinions -

Oh and by the way I had some troubles with my computer so my files got erased cries and I was in chapter nine too!!!! so I wouldn't update for a while... unless i find that back up copy of mine...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bluegirl: **XD I found it!!!! it was a good thing that i found my back up copy, now I don't have to re-write anything. Sorry I took so long

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"we're in the park surrounded by couples who's dating."

Chapter Four: Spending Time

Dismissal…

Itachi POV

I thought about what happened that lunch. I guess that blond is now her family but it seem he was upset about what happen that morning. Izumo said that he'd go find her and apologize, so why is her brother upset.

I walked in the hallway when I saw her walking out of her room moving fast not trying to get any attention. I followed her and she went to the back door to the school. She was quite sneaky but I was wondering what she's hiding from.

So when she slowed down I tapped her in the shoulder. She jerked up and held my hand tight. I looked at her posture and saw that she was planning to throw me. I reacted just in time and out balanced her by moving one of her legs with my foot.

She was about to fall to her face when I used my other hand to catch her in the waist. I saw her blush for a bit and glare afterwards before she could do anything to counter what I did, I said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She turned to me and I can see in her eyes that she was shocked. I gently let go of her and she did the same with my hand.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." She was totally embarrassed. "It's a habit." she stuck out tongue playfully.

I looked at her questionably

"My body sometimes act by itself so I had a habit to throw anyone who touches my shoulders. Hehe, I even thrown my brother a couple of times. Okay maybe not a couple. I knew I shouldn't have taken those karate classes." She was laughing nervously.

"Did you meet our driving this morning." I said.

"Driver? What driver?" I could tell from her face she didn't.

Where's that driver anyways he should be here. I'm not the one who was driving so why should I apologize and besides I never apologize.

She was looking at me waiting for an answer then she shrugged it of knowing that I won't answer. It has always been like ever since we were kids, I won't answer unless I fell the need to.

"Hey Itachi, do you want to look around the neighborhood. There are many good shops near the park not far away from here!"

"Aren't you going to meet with your brother?"

"Er- So are you going or not?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"No."

"Is that why you're sneaking around."

"Hehe, Yes." She said frowning.

"Meet with him first, he'll get worried."

"No way! Since when did you care about things like that? Besides I also want some private time of my own, if he finds out that I'm going to the park with you, he won't let me."

She has a point why do I care if her brother was mad at me. I doesn't really matter if we're in bad terms. Did I just think that she of all people has a point? I never agree to anyone especially to a girl. I just keep my face straight and answered back.

"I never even said that I was coming." This was true afterall.

This seemed to have made her stop; she was about to open her mouth and say something but went against it. She looked really sad and said.

"Then I guess I'll go by myself, but thanks anyway, Itachi." She started walking towards the gate. She didn't have to thank me I didn't even do anything.

"Wait." I said and she turned around tilting her head on one side. "I'll go."

She suddenly brightened up and pulled my hand just like back then. When she sees something nice she always pulls me.

Why did I agree to this? Why did I even tell her to wait?

But I kind of missed the feeling of her pulling my hand. My head is in a mess today.

Sakura POV

I was so happy he agreed. We went to the park and looked around. I went and bought me an ice cream (he doesn't like sweets) and sat at the bench he was seated.

I was like a tour guide again but this time to him and not to Sasuke. Speaking of his brother…

"Do you and Sasuke always fight?" He was feeding the pigeons some biscuit pieces.

He didn't even looked at me. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, earlier on in the rooftop. The atmosphere was really intense between you two." I licked my ice cream and I saw him smirk. He threw the last pieces of biscuit and just stared in the sky.

"Don't you and your brother always fight?"

"Well, yeah we do and a lot to!" I swallowed a lump of ice cream and was remembering the times when Naruto and I fight.

"What are you going to ask me earlier." He said

"What?"

"Before you got distracted by your brother's shouts. You were about to ask me something."

"Oh! That-" Why does he have such a good memory? I was about to ask something stupid, well for him maybe, but still it's embarrassing for all I know all those time we were together in the orphanage he tried to shook me of or ignore me, so I know there's no use in asking that question.

"Well, I, You see-"

I then noticed that Itachi was staring at me.

"What?" I asked I couldn't get calm when I know he's staring at me.

"You have something on your face."

I wiped my lips but felt nothing. Then he got his handkerchief and wiped my cheek. I blushed at this. Oh, I don't know why. Maybe it's because of the fact that we're in the park surrounded by couples that are dating.

He didn't seem to notice this though, or maybe he did, he just didn't take notice of this.

His cell phone begun to ring and he handed me his handkerchief. He answered the phone and walked a bit.

I looked at him and thought of what his fan girls see in him. I could only see his side. He was wearing our school's uniform a maroon coat with yellow trimmings and school emblem on the chest pocket and a black tie and pants. He still has his long hair tied up letting some of his bangs fall in the side. The school uniform suited him actually but I can't still see why.

He finished talking to the phone and I quickly averted my gaze.

I looked around and saw girls, from the same school as ours, were glaring at me. My eyes twitched I hate being the center of attention. And who would be happy? It's like I'm being stabbed one by one with knives by the looks of their stare.

I sighed; if looks could kill I could have been dead ever since I toured Sasuke around campus.

"Don't mind them. I don't," he said coldly.

I just shrugged then saw his handkerchief in my hands.

"By the way your handkerchief," I said handing his handkerchief.

"Take it. You've already ruined it," Itachi said like he doesn't even care.

"How can you be like that? Geez you're really cold sometimes you know that. Maybe that's why you don't have many friends." I folded his handkerchief neatly and put it in my bag.

He didn't say anything and took his bag.

"Wait! You're not mad about what I said, are you?" I stood up as well. I didn't mean to upset him and I seriously don't want to be left here alone.

"My driver called, father wants us to come back early."

"Oh."

He started walking away and my phone rung, it was Kotetsu. He said something about coming back to the house now. I looked around and saw Itachi faraway already so I yelled.

"Thanks, Itachi!"

He stopped for a while and continued walking forward because of that I know he heard me even if he didn't turn around.

I was just happy to see and old friend again wait, we're on the same school now so that means a friend right? Whatever. All I know is I'm happy right now.

I took a taxi home. It was traffic so when I arrived it was late already. I sneaked up to my room quietly but failed since I met Naruto on the hallway.

"Where have you been?" He asked seriously. "Do you know how worried we were?"

I looked down, maybe Itachi was right I should have told him first, he's always right, always. I focused on what to say and saw him waiting sternly for an answer.

He sighed, "I'm just glad you're safe." He ruffled my hair as I pouted playfully. He just grinned and said, "Get dressed, dad's guest are coming. You better hurry."

I nodded and was about to go in my room when I heard my brother said, "We'll be talking about that later!" I sighed I thought I was off the hook.

I got dressed. I wore a green sleeves shirt-dress that has a black ribbon as a belt and black pants to match the ribbon. I brushed my hair, looked at the mirror one last time and went down stairs. I was curious to who the guests were until I hear Naruto shout as I was going downstairs.

"You!" I heard Naruto say. It was coming from the living room.

"I guess this means you have met my sons." A voice said.

"Naruto, mind your manners." Arashi said with a reprimanding tone. "I'm very sorry for my son."

"It's alright," a woman's voice said.

I saw Iruka, our butler, standing in the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He turned around quickly and said, "I really don't know young miss, but master is already waiting for you. Now please."

He urged me to go in the room but I really wished I hadn't.

Bluegirl: I hope you liked it... I know there's a cliff hanger but its already long. plz read and review...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bluegirl: **thnaks for all those who reviewed! I'm so glad... by the way I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame... not all of it just some parts of it. Why am I telling you this? Because I'm honest that's why! And i was in a writer's block when I wrote this.

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"-next time use a stronger glue."

Chapter Five: Dinner Wars

Sakura POV

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He turned around quickly and said, "I really don't know young miss, but master is already waiting for you. Now please."

He urged me to go in the room but I really wished I hadn't.

Arashi saw me enter and he introduced me, "This is my daughter, Sakura."

I was thankful I remembered to bow politely; actually I was thankful my body recovered from the shock.

They just bowed right back and I turned around making sure they don't see my face. Then I looked at Naruto and gave him the –what's-going-on-look-. He saw me but he shrugged it off. Then I sat down between him and Arashi. He tilted his head and whispered to my ears.

"If I knew what was going on I wouldn't have yelled," He said looking at the door so they wouldn't notice that he was talking about them. And if he did look at them they'd probably notice that he's mad with them because our guess for tonight is none other than the Uchihas.

As the conversation between Arashi and Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father went on I found out about some things.

Mikoto is the name of their mother.

Fugaku is now Arashi's business partner.

We're invited to Itachi's birthday next week; I didn't know he likes to throw parties.

And Naruto's still mad about what happen earlier on, slash that I already knew that from the beginning.

While waiting for dinner Arashi had an idea that Naruto and I should tour Itachi and Sasuke around the house.

Naruto was the first one who excused himself and got out of the room, I followed him. When we got out of sight I slightly warned him,

"Naruto calm yourself down," I said.

"I know, it's just I wanted some payback but I-" He stopped and then grinned at himself.

"Naruto, what are you thinking." I warned him "Don't you there do anything. They are Arashi's business partner for goodness sake."

"Correction, Mr. Fugaku is dad's business partners not those two temes." Naruto looked behind me and saw that Itachi and Sasuke are coming he grinned again. I saw that grin of his again he was up to something… I remembered that faithful summer outing…

Last summer, he did a prank on Neji that really humiliated him, he re-produced (A/N: if you want a detailed term he scanned then printed it) Neji's letter and posted it around the villa early in the morning no corner of the villa can be seen without it. And ofcourse Tenten saw it, so Neji chased Naruto around the Hyuuga private beach and threatened that he won't let Naruto see Hinata any longer and the lists go on.

Tenten finished reading the letter still absorbing what it contains. Naruto hid behind Tenten who just stood there, her mind isn't registering that the person she thought as a robot likes her. I think her mind is saying 'Input: Neji likes me… Error Alert: System Failure, Unknown Data Input!'

Neji was coming near so Naruto slightly pushed Tenten who's mind is still recovering from the malfunction, to Neji who in turn easily caught her.

They just stared at each other both were tensed and reluctant, so we all left them alone letting them have their moment (we really just watched from the telescope in the cabin). And then cheered them on, not that they could hear us. After seven year, for us, they finally kissed each other but since Naruto got Neji and Tenten together, Neji forgave him.

I was thinking deeply in my thought when I felt someone placed his hand and was about to throw whoever he is when Iruka almost shouted (shouted but not that loud as not to alert anyone else) "Don't do it, miss!" I stopped and saw that it was Sasuke.

I bowed frantically and said sorry each time. "C'mon miss, you always do that by reflex. You even did it to Master, and the young master" Iruka said. Naruto just scowled for a while.

I put my hand into my temple massaging it and said to Iruka, "I told you already call me Sakura and please don't remind me it's embarrassing."

"Yeah, Iruka. You know I hate being called young master and if dad hears you calling him that he'll lecture you for sure. So please stop doing that." Naruto said placing his hand in Iruka's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

After that fuss the tour went well, there was little dialogue between us but I'm wondering how many times do I have to be a tour guide today.

After the tour, there's really nothing much to say because I'm the one who mostly does the talking while those two just nods or answers "Hn" they really are blood related, we went to the dining room for dinner.

Things went like the tour the only one's talking were Arashi and Mr. Fugaku, well I wish that this is what happened but no…

"I heard that you two attends the same school as my sons." Mr. Fugaku said across the table.

I smiled a bit and was about to answer when Naruto started talking. What is Naruto thinking he's not that friendly with adults? Besides Mr. Fugaku kinds scares me. I could see him grinning.

"Yes, we do. I meet Sasuke_-san_ sometimes in some classes. Isn't that right Sakura-chan?" Why did he call Sasuke "san" what's he up to.

"Uh, right. I meet him too in most classes and I see Itachi-k"

Er, I'm not supposed to be close with him right. If Naruto finds out… I caught up with what I was saying and changed it into. "–san in PE class also Sasuke-san." Mr. Fugaku still looked stern so I guess he didn't notice about my slip but Itachi on the other hand noticed this.

"Wait, so you mean they both went to PE, in the sixth period?" Naruto asked smiling, I nodded looking at him perceptibly trying to find out what he's thinking.

"So that's why many girls attend that class," He said silently. I barely caught it.

"By the way Sakura, I heard that you quit your club." Arashi asked.

I jerked at this and remembered the time when I almost tossed Itachi and Sasuke making me stare at him. Then a slight tug to my legs cut off my thoughts and said,

"Well, I I uh-" this is so embarrassing. "I almost _accidentally_ tend to throw people so I." Emphasizing on the word accidentally.

Apparently Naruto retorted at this statement. "Almost, you almost thrown dad, thanks to him taking jijutsu," Naruto mumbled and looked at his father who just smiled and said,

"Now, now Naruto. That was an accident maybe you should change to jijutsu, I'm sure old Sarutobi would welcome you. As for you Sakura, you shouldn't just quit because of that."

"But," remembering to keep my voice down. "I, well, almost threw two person today." I saw Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Itachi just kept his stone face.

"Arashi, it sure seems that your daughter is strong." Mr. Fugaku said.

"Yes."

"Sakura what martial arts do you take?" Mikoto asked.

"Karate," I answered shyly.

"Itachi takes karate classes too. He'll start this weekend in the Leaf dojo." Mikoto said looking at Itachi.

Naruto and I stared at each other. "That's were we take our classes too."

"Great, first school, second our fathers, now in the dojo. How much more connections can we get…" I heard Naruto mumble. So I kicked his feet. He just replied with an "Hmmph."

The night ended and they decided to go home. We waited by the door. Fugaku was the first to stand up followed by Mikoto, who said her goodbyes to us. Arashi showed them out.

Then Itachi who just looked and stopped in front of us to show his manners but the he reached out to me and gave me a thread and a piece of crumpled paper looking at Naruto who just shrugged.

I was about to ask him but he left soon after handing it to me. The next was Sasuke who also bowed but when he walked away I saw a paper with "chicken ass" written on it on the floor moving because of a thread. I followed the thread and saw it stuck to his bottom, draping, as he walks. I gasped silently covering my mouth. Sasuke was wearing a khaki pants that day so that red thread, which blends well with the chair's upholstery, pops out. Then again that's not the main problem the thing is the thread also forms a word that is "I'm stupid" and it's stuck on Sasuke's butt.

I looked at Naruto asking for an explanation, he just snickered and is too busy keeping himself from laughing to notice me.

When we heard the door closed he laughed his socks out. I knew he wouldn't be that nice without a draw back.

"Naruto!" I shouted angrily at him.

"Shame! Haha I cannot see the look on his face when he –haha- finds out! But still it was- was so hilarious! Haha, he looked like he had a tail or something!" He said holding his gut.

"Really, Naruto…" I looked at the thread in my hand. "At least Itachi didn't fell for it…" I straightened the crumpled paper and shouted, "Eye bug! You wrote eye bug! It's a good thing he didn't do anything to you!"

"Yeah, And just when I spelled 'weasel' for him, but still teme- haha…" He continued laughing, hard.

I looked, half glared at Naruto, he wiped his tears of joy off. Arashi came in.

"I see your having fun, shame about that little prank of yours," Arashi held up a thread and between his fingers is a crumpled paper "hasn't worked as you expected."

We both looked up he was serious for a minute. I thought we were going to have a lecture but then at the end he sighed. "Naruto, explain to me why."

"Well you see…" Naruto told the story, much to my protest, about what happened that morning.

"So you did this because of revenge?" Arashi said calmly.

"Not exactly revenge, but c'mon this is Sakura almost getting hurt. I had to do some kind of payback."

Arashi gave the thread to Naruto and said, "That still isn't right. I'm sure I taught you that." Naruto frowned a bit as I nodded in agreement.

Arashi then ruffled Naruto's hair and grinned, "And next time," He said seriously "if you're going to do a prank like this use a stronger glue to attach it. Better yet make your pranks more interesting and funny, 'cause this is just plain lame." He said with a grin.

They were both grinning now. I looked at my jaw dropping, he actually encouraged Naruto to do more pranks! That's it, I shouted, "Dad! How could you say that to him he'll keep doing pranks to other people because of this-" I went on and on, never noticing that they were both staring at me, wide eyed.

"Sakura," Naruto cut me off finally.

"What!" I retorted.

"You just called dad, DAD." Naruto said still shocked.

Many things really happened today, I'm exhausted and yet I'm happy.

**Bluegirl:** Yay! its finished. By the way the lame part is the prank. I know I can't think of anything he can do to the two brothers though I like his prank to Neji... I'll make it up in the next chapter Plz. read and review...


	6. Chapter 6

**bluegirl:** thanks for all those who reviewed!!! It got me into the mood. Anyweiz here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!!!

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"-this is the first thing that went right."

Chapter Six: Food Fight

Sakura POV

After that busy day I started calling Arashi dad. I can still remember the look in his face he was stunned. Then that night I heard him talking to his wife's grave (it was in the back garden) he was telling her on how happy and surprised he was when I called him dad.

So I decided that night that I'll start calling him that because he really is a good father to me all these years.

I wonder if Itachi has the same luck with me, O wait, Mr. Fugaku really is his father, one of the most influencial person in the country, and then I guess he had more luck than me.

The next days were quite normal it so happened that Sasuke started hanging out with us, this made my brother really irritated at first but now they're doing just fine with a bit bickering here and there. Then Itachi joined us after being pulled by Kankurou and his cousin Shisui.

Now was one of the largest groups of friends in school not to mention most popular. From the senior years we have:

Itachi (I think he also stayed because the fan girls can't get close to him when he's with us, the same with Sasuke.),

Temari (Famous for being boyish and doesn't back away from fights.),

Kankurou (Temari's brother, they are one year apart. He's part of the drama club.),

and Shisui (He's also an Uchiha and quite the flirt. I think he knows every girl here in school.)

From our year there's: my brother, Sasuke, and me I don't need to tell details about us.

Shikamaru (He's really smart but too lazy to do anything, that's why he doesn't participate much in anything, but we were really surprised when he and Temari started dating!),

Gaara (Temari and Kankurou's younger brother. He started watching Shikamaru carefully and he's a good friend of Naruto. I feel bad for Shikamaru.),

Kiba (He's Naruto's partner when it comes to pranks),

Shino (He's really quite but he likes bugs so he would always go beetle hunting with the boys),

Hinata (She's Naruto's girlfriend. She was really shy at first but now she talks straight with Naruto when he's not angry.),

Ino (She's one of a fan girls but she's also my bestfriend.),

Chouji (He always eat, even in the classroom.),

Neji (He is the cousin of Hinata. He's intelligent and really reasonable though he could be stubborn at times.),

Tenten (That's when Tenten comes in, she, being Neji's girlfriend, puts him in the right track.),

Lee (As you know he's quite weird at times but he's really a dependable person.)

We are all good friends, we tell each other everything, and we're always there to encourage others, well most of the time.

"Keep down!" Shisui said as he pulled me down the table. Food was flying all over.

"Oh, gee thanks Shisui for the obvious warning," Temari said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean just look at this and it was a new shirt too, not to mention expensive!" Ino said looking at her new blouse stained with cream.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he looks around food being thrown everywhere.

Shino, Itachi, and Sasuke just keep quiet in the corner.

"Naruto! You could get in trouble!" Hinata said to her boyfriend who's getting hit by the food flying around.

"There's really no point in stopping those idiots," Neji said.

"I can't believe Lee joined too," Tenten said looking worried as she saw Lee getting hit by mashed potato.

"That's still believable! But Gaara!? What made him join this stupid food fight?" Kankurou said pointing at his brother who was threatening a kid.

"Aren't you going to stop him Kanku-" I was cut off when I felt someone touching my butt. I quickly turned around and grabbed the hand, it was Shisui's; four words: he is so dead.

He sensed this and said, "C'mon Sakura it was just a joke!" He was waving his hands, keeping a safe distance. He then turned around and got up, making the table we were hiding in flip.

I saw a lunch tray beside me and threw it at him. He glance around and saw it coming so he stepped to the left. Darn it I missed! But then he stepped on the mashed potato and slipped on his back.

I quickly went to where he was ang grabbed his shirt.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry Sakura-chan! C'mon guys help me!" He turned to the others who are busy evading the food.

"You deserve it! Isn't that right guys?" Ino said as she ducked again when a sandwich flew by her.

The others just nodded.

"Itachi?" He asked he was heading to where we are but just shrugged.

"So I guess no one's going to help you now Shi-sui-nii-chan," I said in a singing voice then raised my fist.

"Go ahead Sakura and make sure to give him a good one!" Temari cheered but got hit by a box of fries. "Who threw that!" He was looking around and Kankurou stopped her.

I turned my attention back at Shisui and smirked at my prey, he gulped then I tightened my fist. And.

An ice cream hit my face. I heard Shisui laughing but then the ice cream fell on his face making him swallow it and cough.

I searched where the ice cream had come from and saw a boy running away I stood up and readied to go after him but Itachi stopped me.

"Let go of me Itachi!" I said trying to break free from his grip.

"That's enough we need to get out of here the teachers are coming." He said as he looked through the door.

"C'mon I know a way out!" Shikamaru said everyone followed him including Shisui.

I still want to get my revenge to that boy who threw the ice cream, there's still time.

So I manage to pull my arm from Itachi's grip but he caught me again and pulled me. I stepped onto something and lost my balance next thing I knew was…

My lips touched his.

Itachi POV

She was as stubborn as ever and tried to get away but I caught her again and tried pulling her out of this place. Instead the impact caused her to spin around and face me, Sakura then lost her balance, in reflex one of my foot stepped backward to support the weight when I catch her but then I stepped into something too.

We both fell and she fell on top of me, our lips touched. She widened her eyes in shock then quickly backed away and stood up. She looked around to see if anyone saw that, apparently everyone else focused around the food. I stood up as well. She turned her back at me but I can see that her face is red and she was touching her lips.

"L-Let's get out of here," she said quietly then quickly made her way to the kitchen. I nodded and followed her. When we exited the teachers came to the cafeteria. She walked faster and faster then I grabbed her hand.

"What!?" She said to me turning around. Her face is still red and she averted her gaze.

"You almost stepped on a mouse trap," I said plainly. She looked and finally noticed the mouse trap. I let go of her hand and headed out first. I stopped for a while and said,

"It was just an accident nothing more." And I continued walking.

Sasuke POV

I was about to follow Shikamaru when I heard a small thud I turned around and saw that it was Sakura and my brother the thing is they were kissing. It might have been an accident but that does not change the fact that they did.

Sakura quickly stood up and was looking if anybody saw the incident. I hid just in time behind one of the pillars before she glanced my way.

When they were gone I was going to exit myself but the teachers arrived.

Ibiki entered the room and shouted "All of you FREEZE!"

Everyone looked at him and many dropped the food they were about to throw. I saw Naruto sneaking to exit the room. I also noticed Ibiki scanning the room so I quickly went over to Naruto and pulled him under the nearest table.

"Teme, what are you doing if I get caught inside here they'll think I'm the one who caused this!" Naruto hissed silently I noticed that he was holding his leg I could see that he was trying to hide the pain.

"Shut up dobe, and stay put. They'll think you're more guilty if you're seen running away." I looked over Ibiki who were staring at us at the same time.

"Aha! Well, well. Look who's here! And I thought you would have run away from the scene of the crime this time but maybe you think it is funny when you see others be blamed of your crime! Naruto!" Ibiki pulled him out.

"Ibiki-san it wasn't me this time I swear! I quitted in that kind of mess since last year! It was them who started it!" Naruto said pointing at a group of freshmen, they just stared and denied that it was them.

So that's why he said he'd be suspected he has started one before.

"Enough of your explanation Uzumaki! Now come with me to the office!" Ibiki said.

Naruto was being pulled away. I looked again at the corner where those freshmen he pointed at were and saw that they were smirking. I see so the idiot was telling the truth, but having a record puts him at a disadvantage and being new to this school gives those freshmen a great advantage giving them a fresh start, either way things are bad for Naruto.

Then I saw Kiba, Lee and Gaara below one of the tables also. Kiba was clenching his fist. Naruto is now being pulled away to the door.

"Wait!" I said as I stood up and caught Ibiki's attention. "Naruto wasn't the one who started it."

"Oh, really Mr. Uchiha? Can you explain to me why he's covered with so much food then."

"Because he made sure that Hinata and her sister were under the table so he got hit several times but then someone threw a tray on his leg." I finally said, remembering the scene earlier everyone was so busy with getting under the table for them to notice that Naruto got hit by a tray.

"Yeah that's right!" Kiba and the others stand up as well. "When we saw that someone threw a tray at him we tried to find out who they were!" Kiba continued. So they saw it to, I guess everyone else didn't because they just thought Naruto joined the food fight for laughs.

"We found them alright! And it was them!" Lee was pointing at the guys that Naruto pointed at earlier. "They planned to make Naruto take all the blame!"

"If you don't want to believe us," Gaara pushed a kid, who he was threatening earlier, "Ask him instead."

The kid looked at Ibiki who said, "Well is this true?"

He looked at the freshmen Naruto was pointing at, and they all looked away in different directions. He stared at the ground finally he looked at us especially to Gaara who glared at him.

This got into his nerves and he nodded and said, "Yeah, what they said is true. Shiro told us that he'll take care of our escape but I didn't think that it would meant hurting someone." He turned to Naruto and bowed.

With that Naruto got cleared.

When we were about to separate ways on to class he said to me, "Your not bad at all, teme."

"You too, dobe." We then held our fist in front of us, our fists touched and we smiled at each other.

After I came here this is the first thing that went right. I met a good friend in a form of an idiot, who apparently managed to get a smile out me.

**Bluegirl:** I was so shocked when I finally finished writing it... I never thought I can write Itachi and Sakura's scene. By the way my birthday's coming up!!! hehe so please as a giftread and review!!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Bluegirl: **thanks guyz!... or girlz my bithday was last thursday but I'm not going to tell you of my age... but I am graduating twodays from now YAY! Summer is near! I could make this story longer or make a new story. Anyway ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** TT

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"-He would NEVER."

Chapter Seven: Invitations

Nauto POV

It's been over a week and hell I like it! One though I know I wouldn't and can't say this out loud but I had fun being with Sasuke-teme this days. We had lots in common yet totally different (A/N: does that even make sense? LOL). I wondered why I didn't meet him much sooner; well time really doesn't matter. Sometimes the shorter the instances the longer the memory lingers. I laughed at my self it was like just that time…

_Flashback_

_It was my first day here at Konoha high. My father, my sister and I just went back from America. My father wanted the both of us to fully mature in our homeland. _

_We just went to America, first because of dad's work, which is scattered all over the country, second was because we had to make Sakura stable for her to open up. This place reminds her so much of her parents. _

_I liked my classmates I made friends with a Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. There are other people I've talked to, like Gaara and Shino, that rich stubborn guy Neji and so on._

_It was lunch break I was wandering around school, maybe I may even find Sakura along the way and hopefully I'll find the way to the canteen._

_As I went down stairs, I heard things dropping in the floor. I went to see what was happening and saw a girl with blue hair looking at the mess she made. Then she hurriedly went and picked up her books._

_I went down and helped her she was shocked seeing me grabbed one of her books and I froze when I saw her eyes, they were how should I put it? Mesmerizing, yeah that would fit._

_I found ourselves staring at each other for sometime, quite odd relly Sakura said I can't seem to focus on one thing for more than a second, I shook off the thought and gave her a big grin handing her book to her. She took it rather slowly and we continued to gather her books. _

_After getting all of them we both stood up each of us having books in our hands. How can she carry all of these? These books are way heavy. _

"_T-thank y-you." She said her eyes on the floor._

_I just grinned again and said to her "No worries!"_

_She slightly looked at me and looked down again then I saw her staring at her books._

"_U-Uhm," she was pointing at her books, while trying hard to keep the ones she's holding in balance._

"_Why don't I carry them for you? It seems you're having trouble with these after all," I saw her hesitate, she's quite shy. She was shook her head slightly and was about to say something, maybe to decline my offer. But seeing that she needs help I cut off her._

"_My name's Uzumaki Naruto, you can call me Naruto. What's yours?" I said at her. She was stunned for a bit and looked down again, she said something but I couldn't hear it._

"_Could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear it."_

"_H-Hi-n-nata, H-Hyu-uga H-Hina-ta." She caught a glance of me looking at her and focused her eyes on the floor again to my dismay._

"_Ah, so Hyuuga Hinata is it. Hmm, sounds familiar." I thought hard, but I couldn't quite place where I heard that before. I looked at Hinata again. "Anyways, where are you heading?" _

_She shot up her head and avoided eye conact, "T-The C-Can-t-teen." _

"_Good I was about to go there myself!" If I only knew where it is._

_She seemed to smile at this._

"_You know, you should smile more often. It your eyes seems to be more beautiful when you do." I walked down the stairs, trying to see pass through the stack of books in my hand, and being careful not to drop the said packages._

_I noticed that Hinata wasn't following. I really don't know where to go. I looked baqck up and saw her standing there her back at me._

"_Hinata-chan, aren't you coming?" She shot up and looked over her shoulders and back to her front again. She then turned around and started going down stairs._

"_S-Sorry f-or mak-ing y-you w-wait, N-Na-r-ruto-san." She said looking down, her short hair covering her face._

"_Drop the –san part, you can call me Naruto-kun or even Naruto only. I don't mind really. I called you Hinata-chan didn't I? By the way, you don't mind do you?" Wow, that's a long sentence._

"_N-Not r-really, N-Naruto-s I-I mean N-Naruto-kun."_

_I nodded at this. "Great! Now all we have to do is keeping your confidence up. No offense Hinata-chan."_

_She shook her head. "I-It's f-fine, Naruto-kun." She was looking at me straightly now with a smile._

"_See! I know you can say my name straight!" And with that and some other stuff we walked to the canteen._

_Flashback_

I smiled even more when I remembered that when we got to the canteen. I found out why her name was so familiar, Hinata is Neji's cousin! Back then we weren't in good terms but not either. Now it's totally fine, well it better be after I got him and Tenten together he shoul-

My thoughts were cut off when Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Dobe, are you flying off with your thoughts again?"

I glared at him, not that I'm angry. Sakura answered for me.

"He always does that even to me." Sakura sighed then continued before I can open my mouth. "Sasuke says that all of us, including our classmates, are invited to his brother's birthday party." She then looked at Sasuke. "By the way, why would he throw a party? I mean it's just, er- not him."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this and leaned closer to Sakura, who's seated beside him.

"You seem to be close to him, Sakura. What makes you say it's not like him." It was more of the statement and not a question. They themselves are too close, if a fangirl was at Sakura's place right now they would have died.

I rolled my eyes at this, unfortunately the one he's leaning close to is not a fangirl but Sakura, my sister Sakura, with this fact I rolled my eyes. I know I'm overprotective but I really don't care.

"Teme, that reminds me. Why are you the one inviting us? Shouldn't it be Itachi be the one doing this?" Sasuke didn't stop staring at Sakura; she was rather calm not even bothering of the close space between them.

He answered me finally but to my dismay he has his gaze at Sakura. "My father told me to, he said Itachi, Shisui and I should invite anyone we would like. And as Sakura here says, he, how should I put this-"

"Doesn't like this one bit." Shisui finished the statement for Sasuke. He leaned at the wall all of us looking at him. "I mean, we're talking about Itachi here. He would NEVER held a party for himself or for anyone for that matter. Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto thought it would be a good idea since we're seniors afterall." Shisui murmered.

"He thought wrong," Shikamaru said.

The bell rang and all of us went to our respective classes. Many people were talking about the upcoming party, mostly the fangirls. I smiled this party is going to be interesting.

Sakura POV

He was staring at me intently, those eyes reminded me of Itachi. I couldn't move or look away from his piercing eyes. I just stayed there. When the bell rang he kept staring for a few more seconds and stood up. I stood up as well.

I walked behind him; we are at the same class anyways. It was silent they're definitely alike.

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"You're already asking me one." That's true, jerk.

"You said earlier, you can invite anyone you like. Right?"

"Hn."

"So, why did you invite everyone including those fangirls from our homeroom? Don't you like, avoid them or something?" Sasuke suddenly stop, so I bumped into him. I backed off quickly he was warm actually. What the hell am I thinking?

I saw him turned his head slightly at me. "I just thought it would be more interesting with them around." He was smirking and it suits him ahhh! I'm thinking like this again. Every since that last week's incident, I seem to have hit my head and can't think clearly.

He looks a lot like Itachi, especially those eyes. I had a flashback about the "accident" and I couldn't stop my self from blushing. Why am I like this! He said it was an accident but I kinda wish it was something more...

I think I've gone crazy.

**Bluegirl:** Well that's it. It's mostly about Naruto and Hinata though but I like them so what the heck. This chapter is dedicated to my friend who pulled me into this website, not literally. She like Hinata sooOO much that all of her naruto fics are about Hinata. I hope you liked it!! In the next chapter it's Itachi's party!! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bluegirl:** I'm sorry for the late update -.- I'm thinking about making another story... but I'll try not to get sidetreacked to much and I will finish this story. Anyways here's the new chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to? It's quite understandable just by looking at the word "disclaimer." I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

"-And I thought you'll be first asking me about-"

Chapter Eight: Real Party and Injuries

Sakura POV

"So what do you think?" I heard Ino said over the phone.

"Well, I-" She cut me in again.

"This is really weird! First we got an invitation saying that it will be a formal party and right after that we got another invitation to the same party saying that it will be, well a casual party." Ino said whining.

She had called me earlier, talking about what to wear; I have the same invitations as hers, two invitations. The first one I received was very formal while the second one was the ones you would get in a high school party. Now I'm here lying in my bed, five hours before the party, listening to the Ino pig whine.

If she called me to give her advice why does she cut me off? That's Ino alright. And as we always have conversation over the phone like this I did the routine and cut her off, what else?

"Why don't we just call Sasuke, Ino." I bluntly said tired of listening to her.

"I would have done that a LONG time ago, if I could but I don't have his number. Not one of the Sasuke Forever fans club nor the Uchiha Princes fans club has his number." I heard her flop down to her bed.

"He didn't give it to you?" I asked. There was a long pause and the she shouted

"YOU HAVE SASUKE'S NUMBER!!" This made me sit up and put the phone away from my ears. After a few seconds I could hear her mumbling then breathing heavily.

"Finished?" I said.

"Yeah. But I don't get it how could YOU of all people got HIS number?"

I lied down again hugging a fox stuffed toy Naruto gave me when I first met him and dad in the orphanage. "He gave it to me what else?" I rolled my eyes and covered the ear end of the phone. I could hear muffled sounds from it. When it was silent I put my hands away.

"Why didn't he gave it to me?" She whined.

"I'm sure he has lots of reason. Like you being president of one of his and Itachi's fans club. I'm really sure that the reason they didn't give you their numbers." After a pause I said,

"Please don't shout, and yes Itachi also gave me his number but unlike Sasuke, who gave his number to some of our friends, his number is much harder to get."

"So are you going to give me his number or not?" Ino said in an almost pleading tone.

I put thought into this and finally I sighed, "I have two conditions."

"What! I mean, ok I'll do it. Whatever conditions it its."

"First is you will not, I mean never EVER give it to anyone else, especially those in your fan club."

"Ok, I don't like many competition anyways."

I sweat dropped. "The second one is, you will not say that you have his number besides our friend of course."

"Okay, deal. Now give me!"

And so I gave her Sasuke's number. "There, happy?" I said.

"Yup, what about Itachi's?"

"Oh no. He's going to kill me if he finds out I gave I way his number." I said tossing the stuffed toy up and down.

"Good point."

Shisui POV

It was the day, the day we've all been waiting for. A part of me feels sad, a small part of me that is… The rest was on the other hand: excited!

"Shisui, is everything in order?" Aunt Mikoto asked.

"Yes, all we need is the guest to arrive." I said reassuringly.

"Good, then I guess well leave it up to you two," Aunt Mikoto smiled and looked at Itachi and me.

"Madam, young master's guest have arrived." The butler said.

"Oh, good! Why don't we go meet them?" Aunt Mikoto said as she clasped her hand. Going to meet them? Oh no, not good.

I stopped in front of Aunt Mikoto, "Aunt Mikoto, Why don't we see the dining room first, you did say that you wanted to see it." I need to stall badly.

"But it's not polite to keep guest waiting, Shisui." Aunt Mikoto went past me then got interfered by the butler who said something, just in time.

She nodded a couple of times and walked to Itachi

"I'm afraid we can't get to see the party. Something urgent came up and we have to attend the business meeting in France. We'll be gone for a week so take care. And happy birthday Itachi." Mikoto said to Itachi, he just nodded in response.

"Madam. Master is waiting in the helicopter," the butler said opening the door that leads to the helipad. Yeah, they're quite rich.

A lot rich, even got their helicopter, private jet plane and so on.

Aunt Mikoto left, after a few minutes I saw the helicopter flew away. Good now everything is in place.

I looked at Itachi, he was wearing a simple tux, which by the way he was forced to wear. I smirked at him; the guys would want to get a picture of him in this.

He noticed this and glared at me.

"Now, now. I'm actually saving you from humiliation, you know."

"Hn."

"Get change into something casual. The real party is going to start."

Sasuke POV

I smirked, it's like this is Shisui's party. He prepared everything and he made sure that dad and mom leave before the 'real party' starts. He also sent those second invitations.

Sakura called earlier clarifying about that and told her to stick with the second. It seems she also gave my number to Ino, I didn't mind though, I could just not answer her anyway.

The whole party is going to be held in the backyard swimming pool area. There are already many people here dancing around like fools. I was at the second floor looking over the space. I scanned around and saw a yellow and pink, with that I went downstairs.

I found the one I'm looking for and placed my hand in his shoulders. He turned around with that wide grin of his.

"Oi, teme! Nice house!" Naruto said shouting because of the music.

I looked over his shoulders to see everyone else there. They just waved.

Chouji pulled Kiba and Lee to the buffet. Temari grabbed Shikamaru of to somewhere with Gaara following them. Neji and Tenten went away from the crowd. Shino disappeared.

"Thanks for inviting us Sasuke-kun" Ino said grabbing on of my arm. I yanked it of her and said, "Hn."

"Hey, where's Shisui?" Kankorou asked. I pointed at the platform where Shisui was playing an electric guitar. "Neat!" He looked at us and said, "See ya!" and run off to Shisui and joined him at the makeshift stage.

I saw Hinata being pestered by some guy. "Hey, dobe you're girlfriend's being hit on." I said still looking at Hinata's direction. Naruto saw them and glared at the guy, "Excuse me, teme. I need to clean up some trash." He then walked to that direction.

"Don't make a fuss, Naruto!" Sakura shouted with a worried expression on her face. Naruto made a fist in the air to let her know he heard her.

"So, Sasuke. Is your-" There was a long pause "parents here?" She finished.

"No." I bluntly said watching Naruto scare the guy pestering his girlfriend.

"Oh." Sakura also watched the two.

I took a glance of her. "And I thought you'll be first asking me about Itachi," I said she looked flustered but I didn't wait for her to reply and started walking away to the mansion.

I heard footsteps following me though I didn't bother to look back.

"What made you think I'll ask about him first?" Sakura said trying hard to keep up with my pace.

Sakura POV

I swear after I go home this shoe is going to the trash. Ino said I should wear this 'cause it matches my dress.

We went shopping together one day then I saw this red shirt-dress it was at knee length and I liked how the skirt flows with layers of cloth so I bought it. I paired it with a white jacket like shirt that reaches just above my waist because this is a tube dress, it has black lining and details, I wore it cause I don't want to catch cold. I then wore a black pants that reaches only to my knees.

And how does Ino know it would pair with my outfit? She bought it for me for my fifteenth birthday. It was a white sandal with straps and ridiculously high heels. She said I should wear it and all. I agreed because she bought these for me for my birthday. I felt bad that I haven't even worn it even once after she gave it.

So maybe I won't throw it away, I'll just keep it. Now back to the present.

I was trying hard to keep up with Sasuke; my feet are killing me! I was busy with the pain these shoes are causing me so I couldn't prepare for what Sasuke has answered to my question.

"Nothing. I just thought with you two kissing in the cafeteria, you two are hooked up now." He said it like it's the normal thing in the world. He didn't even slow down his pace. I stopped and was left hanging in the middle of the crowd.

How could he have seen that? I'm sure I checked that nobody have seen it. So how?

I followed him again to the mansion when the awful shoes have failed me, again. The heel broke and I fell. I tried to stand up but I couldn't it seems that I have sprained my ankle. I placed my hand over it and couldn't help but twitch, it hurts.

"Sakura-chan fell!" I heard from far away. I looked at my left and found out that some boys are hurrying over to me.

"Since when did I have fan boys?" I said to myself. There were some students from my science class. I remember one of them became he became my lab partner; not permanently thankfully, he practically drooled over our project for the day!

Seeing that I don't want to be part of them I grabbed the chair near me and used it as a leverage to make myself stand, I tried to walk and get away from there but things don't always go with your plan.

**Bluegirl:** Sorry for the cliff hanger... I don't like making my chapters too long... What am I saying this is four pages in microsoft word!! Please read and review!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! Finally after several months…. which I apologize for I know how it sucks to wait for the next chapter of a fanfic. Anyway thanks for all the reviews I received and hopefully this chapter will make you happy. **

**But It kinda sucks, no it super sucks that Itachi is dead right now because of Sasuke. I apologize for rambling and I'll stop now before I say anything else further. I **

**just hope Itachi's death won't affect Itasaku fandom too much. **

**In The Quiet Of The Moon**

_"-what do you call that fairytale with the glass slippers?"_

**Chapter Nine:** Cinderella

**Itachi POV**

I was watching the scene from above. I saw my little brother emerge from the crowd and head over Naruto. They all went separate ways and afterwards Naruto went over to a guy who is pestering his girlfriend.

My eyes went back to my brother and Sakura. They seemed to be talking for a while and then suddenly she looked flustered but Sasuke started walking away. Sakura followed him trying hard to keep up. After seconds of walking my brother said something and she stopped. She seemed shocked about the statement and is in her own thoughts.

She then looked up and searched for someone then started walking but tripped and fell.

I hurriedly walked downstairs passing my brother who just went in. I went outside and saw her far away. Some guys started walking towards her, she noticed this and tried to stand up using the chair for some force. I walked over to her, she seemed to be concentrating in walking now but her foot failed her.

I easily caught her. She has her eyes closed as if waiting for the impact of the fall. She then opened one of her eyes and then looked up to me.

"I-Itachi" she said. She looked around her, people were now staring at us though I don't bother, but she seems to think otherwise. Sakura pushed me away but her bad foot couldn't handle it. I grabbed her hand in time and pulled her closer.

I whispered in her ears "We should get that foot looked at."

She nodded slightly still looking down. She then tried to walk again but stopped as her bad foot touches the ground. I then put my hand in her back and the other in her legs carrying her bridal style.

She protested at first but then let it go. I went inside the house putting her down first making sure to close the door and not let those outsiders in. I turned to her again and she said,

"I can walk now. Thanks anyway." She was looking at the floor her face away form me; she seems to be worried about something. "You should go. This is your party after all."

We stood there for a while.

"Sakura-" My brother came in with a first aid kit.

"You're a bad liar just like your brother." He said. She then put down the kit on top of a table and walked up to Sakura. He then took her hand and guided her to the seats. He then started to help her out in bandaging her foot.

I was staring at them all the time and she kept glancing at me then focusing herself to her foot.

I smirked inside, she was uncomfortable with me looking at her but that didn't stop me from staring especially since if someone other than me saw this they'll think they're a couple and that makes me sick.

**Sakura POV**

He just keep staring. He isn't moving around just staring.

"You should get use to it." Sasuke whispered as he is removing my shoe. His bangs were on the way so I couldn't see his face. I couldn't answer him and couldn't help not looking at Itachi. The next time I too a peak of him there's an aura of hate surrounding him.

"He seems mad about something." I whispered making sure my hair covers my face so that Itachi couldn't see it.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Yo, quite a crowd outside the door. Hey! Look at that. What a cute couple don't you think Kankurou?" Shisui said looking at Sasuke and me.

"Well, well would you look at that! It's like a scene in what do you call that fairytale with the glass slippers?" Kankurou said turning at Shisui who shrugged.

"Cinderella," Temari said she came with Shikamaru.

"How could that be the same as Cinderella? Never mind it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said looking over the surrounding.

"Why not? I mean Cinderella, in this case Sakura, is sitting in the chair while Sasuke aka Prince Charming is fitting the glass slippers-" Kankurou put his hand in his chin. "Err well now with an addition of bandages and an injury. You know what I mean."

"Right…" The others said rolling their eyes, except for Gaara and Neji. It seems Naruto, Hinata and Ino isn't here.

"Anyways we have two love birds here so why don't we leave them alone, ne Ita-" Shisui was about to place his hand on Itachi's shoulders but he left quickly and went upstairs.

**Bluegirl: I know it's short but the chapter ten is already posted. I know I took so long, I'm just glad I'm back.**

**Please read and review 'cause it motivates me to write even faster XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I posted chapter 9 and ten at the same time to make up for these past months. Hope you like it  
**

**In the Quiet of the Moon**

**Chapter Ten: **Truth or Dare (Part 1)

_- Itachi chicken dancing-_

**Sasuke POV**

After Itachi left the room, heavy atmosphere enveloped almost everyone. Itachi maybe good at hiding his emotions but everyone was aware when he is really in a bad mood. The aura around him just turns very… wrong, but the atmosphere is not the reason why everyone is silent. They must be wondering right now what made him that way.

I smirked inwardly. I know the reason for that. It was quite simple really. It was this pink haired lady in front of me that made him that way. I never saw him like that, to be honest but every moment of his slight outburst was a worth sight to see.

I looked at Shikamaru who was eyeing Sakura and muttered troublesome. I must congratulate him later. The others finally came in and broke the atmosphere. Most just waved off the incident and chatted.

To think Itachi would be jealous in such as simple thing as that and nonetheless get an amazing reaction from him. And I was just getting started.

I wondered if he thought everything thoroughly or his mind was too pre-occupied by his jealousy to make him think. No it was highly unlikely, I think his jealousy would have pushed him to think of a more creative way than that…

…Unless Itachi still haven't realized that he's in love with Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

I wonder what happened. Itachi has a lot of patience, so why would he… Knowing him the reason must be something deep. Maybe I should go and follow him. No that would be suicidal. I might be close to him but I'm not insane to push it. I'll talk to him once he cooled off a bit.

Then what? Hmm… I should ask him what made him mad. Maybe there's a way I could help, even just a little but he probably won't let me. He likes to do everything on his own even when we were little.

I know, I should cheer him up… he looked so down. I wonder what I should do…

I'm not good in almost anything except in studies and karate.

Why am I thinking about these things? Why does it make me sad to see him that way? Why am so worried that I just have to know what's wrong?

Why do I feel this way?

When the others arrived the silence broke and broke my reverie. Shisui was already arranging room assignments. I looked at Sasuke who was still kneeling in front of me. He was thinking deeply even through all the noise then his eyes went wide as if he just figured out something. Maybe he knows the reason why Itachi left that way… Should I ask him? Before I could even decide a smirk appeared upon his face. It wasn't his normal mischievous smirk.

I don't know but somehow seeing Sasuke that way made me uncomfortable. No, it…scared me.

"Sakura. Sakura, are you alright?"

I blinked and saw Sasuke nudging my shoulders. He must have noticed that I was staring at him for a long time.

"I'm fine. Sorry I was kinda spacing out a bit."

"Hn"

I stood up and saw Naruto approaching us.

"I already called dad, he said we can stay as much as we want." Naruto said with a grin.

"Hey forehead!"

I turned around and saw Ino walking towards us. "We're sharing a room." Then she turned her attention to Sasuke, "Hello Sasuke-kun! We decided to play truth or dare. Come on join us!"

I rolled my eyes like Sasuke would join that kind of game, especially Itachi!

He's a secretive person and doesn't want anything to do with petty things. If Itachi says dare the others will surely take advantage of that and make him do something silly, like a chicken dance.

I had to cover my mouth to suppress a laugh, Itachi chicken dancing. Now that is a sight to see.

"What's funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just remembered something funny." I said

"So are you going to join the truth or dare?" Naruto pointed at a room where everyone is gathering.

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"Ow, c'mon!" Naruto pouted, "Sasuke already said yes."

"Now that's funny," I said letting out a giggle.

"I did say yes," Sasuke interjected.

"Eh? Why would you do that?" I can't help but ask.

"I thought it might be interesting." He replied with a smirk.

"So forehead, are you joining or not? Everybody's waiting in the music room" Ino said, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Fine, I'll join." I said defeated.

In the music room everyone formed a circle and a bottle was in the middle.

I looked around. Shikamaru was seated in front of me muttering troublesome that earned him a smack on the head from Temari, who's beside him. To Temari's left was Gaara then Kankorou. I wonder if they ever separate.

Naruto was beside me talking animatedly with Hinata. A shoulder bumped on me and looked at the right where Sasuke is trying to get Ino's hand off his arm.

"Alright, since everyone who wants to play is here," Shisui said emphasizing the 'want' to explain Itachi's absence. "To make things interesting we'll spin the bottle two times. The first person it points to will be asking the question or ordering the dare to the second person the bottle points to. Any question?"

"…"

"Let's start!" Shisui then spun the bottle and everyone was silent until it stopped on Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed unperturbed so Shisui spun the bottle again and it stopped into me.

Everyone stared at me and Sasuke asked the question, "Truth or dare, Sakura."

I gulped; we're sixteen in the room for goodness sake! Why did the stupid bottle pointed to me.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Don't be such a chicken! Choose dare!" Naruto said beaming as he nudged me.

"First, don't shout Naruto. You're right beside me. Second, I'm not a chicken. Last-" I turned to Sasuke and said confidently, "I choose dare."

Sasuke is a very sensible person so I'm sure I can do anything he says. I'm not a chicken and I refuse to lose in such a game like this.

Sasuke smirked and said, "You asked for it." He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"I dare you to make Itachi join the truth or dare"

I take back everything I thought, Sasuke has gone insane.

**Bluegirl: Hah! A cliffhanger , don't kill me. I'll post the next chapter soon so don't worry.**

**What did Sasuke mean when he was just getting started? Why does Sakura act that way? (I think the answer to this one's obvious) What would she do about the dare? **

**So many questions and I know the answers! LOL**

**And I apologize for not including Itachi in this chapter; I just had to put this in. And I also changed the summary 'cause I realized just how much it sucked. **

**Please read and review 'cause it motivates me to write even faster XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… Haha my finals, unfortunately, is still not finished and is driving me crazy O.o **

**Waahh I only got one review but I like writing this story that's why I keep on writing. I'll be glad to know your feedbacks though. **

**And I finally took my time to read everything I've posted so far and man do I have lots of incorrect grammar. So I apologize for it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, nor any of its character. Shame.

**In the Quiet of the Moon**

_**- **__why is this always happening to me? Is it Friday the thirteenth?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eleven:** Truth or Dare (Part 2)

**Normal POV**

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and saw her turn pale, with shocked expression.

"Oi teme, what did you say to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked after waving in front of her.

"Yeah, she looks pale," Shisui remarked.

"And scared," Kankurou added.

Sakura still didn't move and just stared.

"What was the dare Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked in a high pitch tone she probably thought was sweet.

"I dared her to convince Itachi to join us." Sasuke simply said never taking my eyes of Sakura. Her head was down, her pink locks screening her face but he can still see her emerald eyes through the gap. It seems that she was weighing her options carefully.

"What! Are you insane, teme!?" Naruto said standing up taking a step forward.

"N-Naruto," Hinata got a hold of his shirt and shook her head.

"But making Itachi join is impossible!" Naruto whined.

"For once I agree with Naruto," Neji said "If it wasn't for Ten-Ten, I wouldn't be even in here. I'd rather go home and sleep."

"You're easy to convince Neji," Ten-Ten said with a smile as Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, what did you do Ten-Ten? I was wondering why he's here of all people." Kiba asked.

"Simple, I told him that I'll let him take me on a date on Sunday." Ten-Ten replied with victory written all over her face.

"You're too nice Ten-Ten. You should just have threatened him." Temari interjected.

"Just like what you did to Shikamaru, I suppose." Chouji said after shoving large amount of chips into his mouth.

"Aren't we moving far away from the main topic?" Shikamaru reminded and murmured, "Troublesome people"

"I can't see why Sakura can't try," Shino said. (A/N: OMG I made Shino speak!)

"Are you kidding!? After Itachi totally got mad, for who knows why, earlier this evening; nobody should risk taking his hidden wrath." Kankurou argued.

"You're talking as if Itachi is deadly or something," Shisui said. "Then again, he might very well be."

"Wait? Itachi got mad? Why didn't anybody told us?" Naruto asked.

The others (Naruto, Hinata, and Ino) who were not there to see the incident agreed and they huddled together, animated with talking about what happened.

Of course Sakura and Sasuke didn't join. Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara and Neji unfortunately got sucked in.

After what seemed like hours of amazement and arguing.

"Alright Sasuke, It's decided. Change Sakura-chan's dare," Naruto declared.

"Too late, she already went to Itachi's room." Was all Sasuke said.

**Sakura POV**

This is it the last room in the right corridor, as Sasuke said.

Why is my heart beating so fast? It was like that time we accidentally kissed. I shook my head and felt my cheeks going red. Now is not the time to think about embarrassing moments. I'm only here to ask him to join and nothing else but if he said no I'll just ask Sasuke to change the dare.

I took a deep breath. I leaned on the door to listen for any noises but the door was ajar so instead it opened slowly and silently.

It was a large dark room. The lights were turned off. I wonder if Itachi is even here.

Directly in front of me is a large window with curtains in the side. It showed a breathtaking view of the full moon and the stars.

The moonlight outlined the furniture and finally my eyes adjusted to the darkness. To my left were a sitting area and a door which probably leads to the bathroom, unless his bedroom is much larger that I imagined.

There was no sign of Itachi so I stepped forward a bit holding the door as I took a peek to my right and the sight I saw made me held my breath.

There was Itachi sleeping peacefully in his king sized bed.

Before I noticed what I was doing I was already beside his bed watching him intently.

I turned around and scolded myself. What the heck? How did I get here? I shouldn't be here this is an invasion of privacy. I'll just tell Sasuke that Itachi's asleep. Yeah that's what I'll do.

I hope I don't wake Itachi up. So I looked back to see if I disturbed him.

Itachi was lying on his back, his right hand holding a book. His jacket was neatly folded on the side of his bed. He was wearing a loose navy blue shirt and black capri pants. But what made me smile was Itachi's face.

It was so peaceful, like he never has any trouble in the world. It was my second time that I saw him like this.

_Flashback_

"_Shizune-nee chan?" I asked a lady with short black hair who was playing with the other kids._

_She turned to me and paused, "What can I do for you, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Do you know where Itachi is?" _

"_My, my, Itachi only? Where did the -nii san go?" She said with a chuckle._

"_He didn't want me to call him that," I pouted. "He said-" then trying to imitate his voice and expression, which totally failed, "drop the nii-san, just call me Itachi, it makes me sound old." Returning to my voice I added, "Then he flicked my forehead!"_

_Shizune chuckled even louder then bent down to my level, "Last time I saw Itachi-san he was heading-" pointing at the cherry blossom forest as we like to call it, "-there." But before she was even finished I was already running. "Don't take too long okay! It's almost time for lunch. Oh! And bring Itachi-san with you!" _

"_Okay!" I shouted not even bothering to look back._

_After several minutes I saw a foot wearing a familiar boot. I stepped closer and saw that he didn't even move. That's odd, he usually knows when someone is close by him. I snickered to myself, this is my chance! I'll sneak up on him._

_So I crept towards his left and decided that I'll just shout on his ear. But all my planning got lost when I saw him fully, leaning on the tree trunk; his hair swaying with the breeze and a book on his lap. He looked so relax, his shoulders laid back and his head tilted slightly. Unlike when he was wake, his face so emotionless, and his posture was so tense._

_I blinked when a cherry blossom petal passed by me and got stuck on Itachi's hair. I then moved forward and kneeled down, my left hand placed on the ground as support as I reached for that lone petal with my right. When I finally reached and got a hold of it I smiled happy then stopped as I realized how close I am to his face. I paused for a moment because I've never seen him this close. _

_Onyx meets emerald._

_I jerked away too fast that I lost my balance and landed to my butt._

"_Sakura, what were you doing?" He said gazing at me with his eyes, disappointment evidently showing. _

_He's mad at me, I'm sure, for staring at him. _

"_Well?" The sound of his voice made my face red, so I stood up._

"_I-I…" I looked down the ground because I can't look him by the eye anymore. I felt the petal that's in my hand so I blurted out, "…I was just taking a cherry blossom petal off your hair. And Shizune-nee chan says it's already lunch." _

_I then turned around and ran away, not waiting for him to reply. I couldn't bear to turn back as tears spilled down my eyes because I'll surely see more disappointment in his eyes, probably even anger._

_Flashback end _

I grimanced at the thought, I was such an idiot when I was young. I never figured out why I cried that day, I just felt so sad. I shook my head to break my reverie and focused on what I was looking at earlier.

All I saw was those same onyx eyes in the past, disappointed eyes of Itachi.

And as an initial reaction I jerked back and landed on my butt. I groaned why is this always happening to me? Is it Friday the thirteenth?

I stayed on the floor the soft carpet of his room cushioning my fall. I didn't look up; I don't want to look at him, his eyes. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

Finally I understood why I cried that day, why I worry about him, why my heart always dances when I remember about our accidental kiss. I never want him to be disappointed for what I've done. I always want to see him peaceful like when he's asleep. And deep inside I'm happy to kiss him even though it was just an accident.

I love him.

To think that three simple words can explain what I felt ever since the first time I saw him in the orphanage.

But he'll never feel the same way.

And my heart ached at the thought. Tears finally came falling down from my face.

**Bluegirl: I was so happy when I finished this chapter. Haha, Sakura finally realized what she feels! Finally! I hope you liked it too. Man, was that dramatic I can't believe I wrote this.**

**But there's more drama in the next chapter. Wahaha.**

**Please read and review 'cause it motivates me to write even faster XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wah I'm here again! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Oh and I posted another AU itasaku entitled "100th**** Secretary" but that doesn't mean I'll stop this fanfic, no way. **

**In the Quiet of the moon **

_**-**__ as if it was mocking me_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Twelve:** Misunderstanding and Denial

**Itachi POV**

_(A/N: In Lalala land, he's dreaming if you don't get it)_

_I felt a tug on my hair and a warm presence near me. I opened my eyes and saw vibrant green eyes. It widened with shock and next thing I knew she fell on her butt._

_I stared at her sternly. What was she doing? How long has she been here?_

"_Sakura, what were you doing?" I asked. _

_She disturbed my sleep. Why was she so close anyways? Sakura sat there not moving an inch. Then she stood up all of a sudden. Is there something wrong? I've never seen her this… stiff. Where was the bright and energetic girl that was always following me? Wait, why am I looking? _

_Why am I asking myself so many questions? There I go again. I swear this girl is rubbing off on me._

_Sakura was fidgeting, her eyes focused on the ground, covered with her bangs. _

"_I-I…" She started, stuttering. I wonder if something happened. She then tightened her small fists. And blurted out, "…I was just taking a cherry blossom petal off your hair. And Shizune-nee chan says it's already lunch." _

_She said it so fast I almost didn't catch it but what surprised me is that she ran away. I stood up and tried to catch up. I almost did it when I saw crystal drops falling. I stopped. _

_Why was she crying? Did I say anything wrong? Or was it something else?_

_I looked back on what had happen. Maybe I was too stern on her, but I always act that way. _

_It has to be something else. Did one of the children made her sad again? If someone hurt her I would… _

_I stopped my train of thought. Why am I so worried about her? I've only met her for what three weeks? What is wrong with me?_

_The bell that signifies lunch rung, I ran towards the dining hall. There's only one way to find out, I've got to talk to her._

_End of dream/ flashback_

It's been a long time since I've dreamt about anything, I usually become so tired and pulled into a deep sleep. And of all the things I have to dream about it was all about her.

I opened my eyes and it focused to my left. There she was standing, in my room nonetheless. How long has she been standing there? What was she doing? Is this a déjà vu?

I focused my attention on her. Sakura was relaxed and standing straight, staring at the full moon but her eyes tells me that her mind is somewhere else; she was always easy to read. The heaving of her chest and her regular and silent breathing made her look as if she was in some kind of trance.

I sat up never taking my eyes off her. She didn't notice. I sat at the edge of the bed slowly, waiting for her reaction, again nothing.

Whatever she was thinking about must be really important. I watched her heart shaped face, her skin, accentuated by the moonlight. Her hair pulled up, streaks of pink spurting out of the loose bun. She has removed her white jacket leaving her red tube shirt that reaches just below her hips bringing out her curves.

Who would have thought that the small girl I met at the orphanage has turned into the one who's standing right in front of me. The thought made me smile; she was the only one who could ever do that though I'll never say that to anyone.

I was reminded of our kiss, her warm and soft lips touching mine. I closed my eyes brushing off the thought.

I focused on her face again when I notice that she pouted. Sakura shook her head. What was she thought that made her sad? Then Sakura stared back at me, her eyes widened and she fell on the floor.

It was like that last time; she looked down on the floor. I didn't say anything.

But like the last time she cried… Tears glisten down her face, as if it was mocking me.

-

-

It hurt.

**Sakura POV**

I can feel his gaze on me. So intense that I feel he can see right through me. That he can see my deepest secrets, my failure, and my weakness.

How can he return my feelings? I was always emotional, too clumsy, and too noisy for his liking. I easily cried which I'm sure irritated him the most. He must think I'm crazy.

Barging into his room, standing beside his bed, fell on my butt, and finally cry for no apparent reason at all. The reason only I know. And I don't know if I would gather the courage to tell him because if I do what we have now might be ruined.

Not one of us spoke. I tried to contain my tears and finally did. I never looked up afraid that if I met his eyes the more he would see. After all aren't the eyes the windows to one's soul?

The silent of the night enveloped us, only the two of us, no Naruto, no Sasuke, just Itachi and I.

"It's like before" Itachi said in monotone. So he remembered.

"…"

"You're not running away this time."

I flinched he said it as a statement but the way he said could mean two things. That I wasn't running away like you did before or he not going to let me run away this time. It has to be the latter why would he stop me? But a part of me wished. It was the second one because that would mean he cares about me. It's better not to indulge myself with such fantasies.

"I tried to find you but you were gone."

My head snapped up as I see his impassive face. "Y-You tried to find me?"

"Hn"

**Normal POV**

_Flashback_

_Itachi ran to the dining hall and searched for pink, none. He wasn't allowed in the girl's wing but no one's allowed to go there in eating time. He went to playground, the rooftop, the small pond behind the building; even the tree house built for the kids of the orphanage but there was still no Sakura. _

_He went back to the dining hall checking to see if he missed her. The dining hall was packed full now so he had to walk in the center aisle to take note of all the children. Itachi thought it wouldn't be too hard after all Sakura was the only one who has pink hair, still no sign of her. _

'_Maybe she's still in the cherry blossom forest.' He thought._

_Itachi turned to ran then skidded to a stop as a hand grabbed his arm. _

"_Where do you think you're going little man?" Shizune said._

"_Hn." Itachi pulled away from her grasp._

_Shizune sighed, 'Doesn't he know anything besides grunting?' She looked at Itachi, who was starting to walk away again. "Hold it!" _

_Itachi merely stopped but didn't look back. Shizune then walk in front of him bending down to meet his eye level. _

"_You should eat lunch Itachi." _

"_Hn"_

_Shizune waited for a while but Itachi didn't move his eyes where focused on something else. "I guess that's a no," she muttered. "Okay, what's so important that you have to miss you're lunch?"_

"…"

_Shizune watched the six year old kid in front of her, well his more like a teenager because of he's seriousness and intelligence that's why many children avoid him, except Sakura that is… 'Oh, Sakura' _

"_Itachi, are you looking for Sakura-chan?"_

_Itachi turned his attention Shizune, "Hn"_

'_So he finally noticed me, huh. I'll take that as a yes.' "I'm sorry Itachi, they left in a hurry."_

_Itachi's eyebrow arched, Shizune noticed this, "Hn."_

'_Hmmm, how should I explain it to him…' Shizune began, "Well you see-"_

"_Just get straight to the point." Itachi said with a hit of sharpness to his voice._

_Shizune was taken aback. 'Well he is a genius.' "Sakura-chan got adopted today and they had to leave in a hurry."_

_Itachi's eyes widen for a second then became normal again. 'Why didn't she told me? Is this what she was trying to say to me? Is this why she was crying?'_

_Shizune cocked her head to the side as she analyzed the genius in front of her. There was something in his eyes…_

…_confusion._

"_Didn't Sakura-chan tell you."_

_Itachi's shoulder tensed, Shizune continued, "It was decided a long time ago, the papers were all set a week ago. I thought she told you already. But then again-" Shizune paused._

"_Well."_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki has scheduled to take Sakura with them next week. They suddenly picked her up now because Mr. Yamazaki was suddenly transferred to Okinawa, so Sakura-chan probably thought that she had more time to tell you."_

"…"

"_Itachi, I'm sure she would have liked to say goodbye personally to you but they were running late on their flight. And you know Sakura, she's always shy around new adopters, maybe she couldn't voice out that she wants to say goodbye to her frien-"_

"_I thought you'll say something interesting." Itachi stated then left. _

_Itachi sneaked to get inside the boy's dormitory and entered his room. _

'_I messed up big time didn't I.'_

**End of flashback**

**Bluegirl: I really have little to say besides please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the Quiet of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Maybe in my dreams….

**Chapter Thirteen: **Reasons and Confessions

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Both Sakura and Itachi took in the silence looking in each others eyes. Both of them caught in their own thoughts, finally Sakura broke the silence.

"Why?"

"You didn't say goodbye."

"Hmph, as if you also said goodbye."

"…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki returned me saying that they were so busy with their work that they couldn't provide for me or something but you weren't there when I returned."

"My parents found me a month after you left."

"Yeah, I heard it from Shizune. After that Arashi and Naruto adopted me.

"..."

"Hey, I was wondering about something. How did you end up in the orphanage anyway?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell-"

"I was kidnapped when I was a baby."

Sakura opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Father was a rising businessman. He was also a strict and stern man. One day he fired an employee for breaking one of the china." He said flatly.

"He fired an employee because of that? Couldn't the employee just replace it? Is it that expensive?" Sakura asked eyes wide.

"She could, the china wasn't that expensive that father could just subtract it from her salary."

"The why did he…" Sakura crossed her legs and rested her arms on her thighs cupping her face with her hands.

Itachi silently mused seeing Sakura like an eager child waiting for a bedtime story. "That woman was secretly stealing in the mansion, she did it out of desperation. My father knew about this and told her the real reason for firing her. He didn't ask for any payment for her actions and the woman accepted his terms. They kept it from the other employees."

"So your father made himself look like a villain."

"Yes, but that woman has a son working in the mansion as well. Apparently she died after a few weeks due to a prolonged sickness. Her son blamed it on my father. He wanted revenge so he flirted with the maid and had gotten access to my room. He kidnapped me but he wasn't planning on negotiating from the start. He wanted my parents to feel the pain of losing someone."

"What happened next?" Sakura's head jerked up worry evident in her eyes.

Itachi shrugged, "He must have not the heart to kill me, which explains why I was alive and instead he dumped me in the orphanage."

"Wow, there's something you don't hear everyday." Sakura mumbled.

"Have you calmed down now?" Itachi said his eyes softening.

Sakura's eyes widened then blushed, thanking the darkness, "Yes, thanks."

Itachi reached his hand out and patted the bed with the other gesturing her to seat beside him. Sakura hesitated for a second but accepted it in the end.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Itachi said looking at her eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"The reason to why you're here and why you were crying"

Sakura felt as if her heart skipped a beat remembering the answers to his question. "Well,the reason to why I'm here"

"…"

"We were playing truth or dare. I was dared to… to-" Sakura played with her fingers.

"Hn."

"I was dared to make you join the game." She blurted out, shutting her eyes as she did so out of embarrassment. 'He won't do it, it's too ridiculous!'

"I'll join."

Sakura opened one eye, the other, then blinked a few times, "You would?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" Sakura cheered. "That will wipe off Sasuke's smug look!"

Itaci's eyes darkened at the mention of Sasuke.

"Itachi? Is there something wrong?"

He gazed at Sakura's worried face and his eyes softened. "Hn. Why were you crying?"

Sakura felt blood rush to her cheeks; she looked down her hair curtaining her face. "Well, I"

'Should I tell him?'

'**You should!'**

'What the hell!?'

Sakura's head snapped up and looked at Itachi. He still has his impassive face but there was something in his eyes that Sakura couldn't specify. She pushed away the thought.

'**Not what! Who!'**

The voice is that of a girl so I can't be Itachi. Sakura is sure she didn't open her mouth… so she thought-

'Well then WHO the hell are you?'

'**Tsk Tsk. You still haven't figured it out?'**

'Are you going to tell me or not? I'm talking to myself I must be crazy'

'**Bingo!'**

'What? What do you mean!?'

'**You said- er, thought it yourself! You're talking to yourself. In short I'm you, You're me.'**

'…'

'**What!? I didn't decided that we'll be like this!' Anyways this is you're chance! Just spit it out!'**

'huh? Sorry I'm still disturbed that you're me and I'm you. What did you say?'

'**Ugh, how can you- I be like this! I said tell him already'**

'Easy for you to say.'

'**This might be you're only chance! C'mon it's just three words I LOVE YOU ITACHI!'**

'That's four and I'm sure I have more time to think about this'

'**Haven't you learned from the last time? You thought you have one more week to tell him goodbye. But Nooo, they took you away and didn't have the chance to say goodbye. You really should take the chances as they come. We or anyone for that matter don't know what will happen in the future.'**

'… Fine, I- I'll try.'

'**Yeah! Don't be such a wuss about it! It's not like us. Come on you can do it! Don't worry if he rejects you-'**

'Are you trying to make me feel better? 'Cause it's not working!'

'**Sheesh! Let me finish why don't you? Don't worry if he rejects you because he doesn't know what he'll be missing!'**

'Alright! Fine just shut up and let me concentrate!'

"Sakura" Itachi said after a while. It seemed to him that Sakura was debating on what to say.

Sakura then looked Itachi at the eye, "I- well, I. You see, I just realized. Realize that- that I-"

"You're stuttering."

"Am I?" Sakura then bit her lip and let out a groan. Stood up, faced Itachi, clenched her fists, and said-

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto's voice drowned Sakura's as he barged in.

Sakura turned her head at Naruto and couldn't help but gape.

"**HE RUINED OUR CONFESSION!! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL PUNCH THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!"**

"Naruto." Sakura growled. Gripping her fist. "You shouldn't barge in someone else's room."

'Technically you barged in too'

'Do you want to beat the crap out of him or not?'

'Hmm, I do let's do it!'

Naruto sensed the dangerous look Sakura was giving him. "Hehe, -gulp- Did I interrupt something?"

Sakura just grinned.

'Uh-oh' Naruto ran but Sakura grabbed him in the collar in time.

Sakura turned to Itachi and smiled, "Excuse me Itachi, I need to teach my brother a lesson." She then dragged Naruto out the door.

Unknown to Sakura, Naruto may have drowned her voice but Itachi can read lips. And what Sakura said kept running through Itachi's head.

"_I realized that I love you Itachi"_


End file.
